


What Happened

by MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Flash thompson - Freeform, Midtown Tech, Orphan - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays/pseuds/MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays
Summary: Flash takes it a step too far and finds out about all the shit Peter’s been through.





	What Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this because I can’t figure out what to write next for Suffocated And Isolated enjoy

And another goddamn day dragged on. Peter had patrolled for so late the night before that he had to drag himself out of bed, and was barely keeping his eyes open. Ned was telling him all about some cool Lego set he had just bought, but Peter found his mind drifting to different places. Specifically, the young girl he “saved” just a few hours ago.

 

He had been swinging around New York, happy as could be in the dead of night when he heard a shrill scream. His heart filled with excitement and nervousness alike as he quickly changed course to follow the sound. There, kneeling in a dark alleyway, was a girl no older than ten. Peter had to keep himself from jumping back when he saw that she was covered in the blood of whoever was under her.

 

He quickly webbed up the knife wielding man before he could get to the girl, but he faltered when he heard the girl call the body her “mommy.”

 

Because it wasn’t a person any more. It was a body, and Peter had to fight like hell to get her home safe before he could let himself be slammed back into his memory of his own blood covered hands and his uncle so unbelievably white he could have passed for a vampire.

 

So his day had already not started out too great, and of course, someone always had to make it worse.

 

It wasn’t until he had parted ways with Ned and headed towards his AP government class that he was once again stopped by rough hands on his shoulders and a sharp voice calling, “Hey, Penis!”

 

Peter couldn’t quip back today. He just couldn’t.

 

“Hello, Flash.”

 

Flash looked annoyed at the lack of reaction from his prey, but it was quickly turned into satisfaction as he saw that Peter had already been beaten down. His face was pale and sagging, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and (silent, ashamed) tears.

 

“Damn, Penis, who beat your ass?” Peter said nothing. That only made it worse.

 

Flash, of course, always made things worse. He seemed to thrive off of seeing other people in pain. Maybe that’s why he went after Peter so much.

 

“Did some druggie mug you? I mean, not like they’d get much out of it.”

 

Ah, yes, the old ‘Peter is poor’ routine. A classic, really.

 

“Or maybe good old Tony Stark finally had enough of you trying to sneak in, huh?”

 

Another good one. A little more inspired, certainly, but nothing he hadn’t seen before.

 

“Or did your bum ass dad beat you?”

 

Peter stopped dead in his tracks. Flash was only spurred on further. His malicious grin grew wider as he remarked, “Oh, so  _that’s_ what happened! I should have known, you always come in bruised. Does he beat your mom, too?”

 

Oh, God. Why was the hallway blurry? Oh, wait, it was just the tears in his eyes clouding his vision. He was shaking so hard he almost dropped his government textbook, but Flash didn’t seem to notice.

 

He was still taunting, saying things like “I bet he’s a drunk, too,” and “When you were out in December for, like, two weeks, did he land you in the hospital or something?”

 

Peter had had it. He could hardly see any more, everything sounded like it was buzzing and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He turned into a bathroom just as the first years began to fall and locked the stall door begin him.

 

Peter kept telling himself that Flash didn’t mean it, that he shouldn’t be so upset, but it was hard to believe when he was shaking and sobbing in a dirty bathroom stall. He was lucky he was alone, at least.

 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t, because once he was able to stand again and open the stall door, he saw none other than Eugene Thompson standing in front of him. He fought the redness creeping up he neck at the The thought of the humiliation he was sure to receive and went to the paper towel machine to wipe his face.

 

Flash, who had been watching him but displaying no emotion beyond slightly nervous detachment, chimed, “So, what was all that about? Does he really beat you? Cuz damn, I’d be right on the money.” Just like Flash to make fun of a kid who had just had a breakdown.

 

”No,” Peter replied through gritted teeth.

 

”So what the Hell, Penis?” Great.

 

”It’s not your business.”

 

”I think it is, because if you freak out that hard again a teacher will have my ass. Mr. Fienberg made me follow you in here.”

 

Peter turned around and leaned against the counter, clutching the paper towel so hard his knuckles were white. He dragged a hand down his face, suddenly aging ten years as he quietly asked, “Do you really want to know?”

 

Flash, a little put off, replied, “Yes.” It was almost a question.

 

Peter sighed like the weight of the world was put on his shoulders, and in some ways, it was.

 

”Remember that freak plane crash? The one about ten years ago where two agents died?”

 

Flash’s face twisted in confusion. “Yeah, what does it have to do with anything?”

 

”Remember their names?”

 

“Yeah, Richard and Mary...”

 

Flash cut himself off, and Peter knew why. Because Flash’s eyes widened and his face paled. Peter finished it for him.

 

”Parker. They were my parents.”

 

Flash sputtered, trying to regain his composure and act like he didn’t care. Peter would have smiled at finally beating his bully if everything didn’t hurt so much. If he wasn’t vibrating like he was full of bees, whether from anger or sadness, he didn’t know.

 

Flash, bless him, tried his best to stay cruel, leaning back against the wall in a pathetic attempt to act casual and said, “Yeah, but that was, like, eleven years ago. Why are you so fucked up still?”

 

Peter let out a bitter laugh, surprised that someone who went for a school for literal geniuses could be so fucking dense. He figured, why dance around his tragic life this time? Flash just wouldn’t get it.

 

”Flash, I was ‘out in December’ because I watched my fucking uncle bleed out on a curb, okay? Then I got so sick i couldn’t even move for almost a week. My aunt works seventy hour weeks and we’re still so poor I build, thrift, or dumpster dive for everything I’ve got. I’ve crashed a plane  _and_ had to get myself out from under a collapsed building. I haven’t slept through a night in six years. Is that enough trauma for you? Because I swear, I have so much more that I could give you. Want to hear?”

 

Flash was silent for the first time in his life. He couldn’t believe that Peter Parker, the star pupil who walked down the halls smiling and calmly putting up with his behavior, was sitting here cussing Flash out and detailing his losses. For a few seconds, no one said anything.

 

”Didn’t think so,” Peter spat out before throwing his paper towel in the trash and stalking out, leaving Flash wondering what the Hell else Peter could have dealt with.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I go to a performing arts school so I’ve never seen actual bullying so this might be totally inaccurate but y’all tell me also I’m a slut for validation so please leave a Kind Comment if you could and/or constructive criticism


End file.
